


Beloved

by KnightYuuki



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, I want to put Mafuyuuki but I just put Mafuyu intead sksks, It's a mistake I keep repeating aaa, M/M, Mafuyuuki, My sons are all idiots, No beta we die like Da-ge, Their Love Is So, What Have I Done, i want them to be happy, i'm still crying for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightYuuki/pseuds/KnightYuuki
Summary: In which, Hiiragi didn’t just stand aside and let it be. In which, the flame of anger and frustration mellow out to be longing and loneliness. In which…Mafuyu and Yuuki love so much and hurt so much.(In another universe, it went in a different road.)





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakaneNoHana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaneNoHana/gifts).

> I need more Mafuyuki fics for my own thirst :'D

_ **“WOULD YOU DIE FOR ME, THEN?!“** _

That sentence keeps echoing inside of his mind like a ringing bell. Without any mercy, it tugged on his heart hard and ripped it apart. It eats on his very person and Mafuyu don’t know how to react to it. His chest feels heavy and his body feels numb.

_They_ fought.

They fought and both of them were angry.

He doesn’t register what had happened after that. After they had shouted all those hurtful words, <strike>-Yuuki doesn’t mean it. Mafuyu doesn’t meant it too. They both know that they will regret it. But they’re both angry-</strike> silence had engulfed them with Hiiragi and Shizusumi standing still not far from them.

Hiiragi had turned towards the both of them, eyes wide as he fully registered what he had just heard. He intended to get out of there as soon as he heard the sharp edge of Yuuki’s voice and the tremble in Mafuyu’s. He wants to get out of the way and just let them reconcile within their own time. He doesn't want to interfere.

Hiiragi Kashima won’t meddle.

But no way in hell would he just let it go as soon as he heard Mafuyu’s outburst.

This two is his childhood friends, Hiiragi knows full well how both of them worked, how throughout their childhood, both of them have gravitated towards each other, how both of them belongs to each other. Like hell will he just stand aside and watch.

The silence was as deafening as Mafuyu’s words just now.

It echoes still ringing through the group of four and as quick as that sudden outburst from the usually quiet teenager, Mafuyu turned hills and run. He ignored the worried shouts from both Hiiragi and Shizusumi as he ran as fast as his body can, away from everything.

Never did he realise the painful gaze Yuuki had shot towards his back, hazel eyes shining with unshed tears.

-X-

He keeps running and running and running. Turning left and right without thought or know where that would lead him to. It matter not. Mafuyu just wants to be away.

His legs keep moving even when he feels exhausted. He keeps his pace even when he feels his lungs burn. Mafuyu moved forward and didn’t stop until much later.

And so this is where he is right now. In a place where he had never ventured into. He doesn’t know where his whereabouts or exact location. The place he was in was unfamiliar, Mafuyu would need to use his GPS to go back home from here. Looking around, Mafuyu realise it to be a neighbourhood facing a forest. Before the vast line of forest stands a lonesome bus stop and without thinking much, his legs started to move forward towards and stopped right in front of it.

His harsh breathing accompanying the sounds of his drumming heart and Mafuyu tries to calm down his breathing and regaining his bearing.

It took a few minutes and while at it, he had arranged himself on the bus stop bench, sitting down with his legs hugged to his chest and arms wrapping around it. Mafuyu closed his eyes and lay his head on top of his knees.

The sounds of the wind and leaves rustling through the forest, the soft breeze and warm sunlight that surrounded him make Mafuyu wants to forget what had just happened.

He wants to.

But he can’t.

When had they become so apart with each other? When had they hurt each other so much? When had they let the longing and loneliness grow so much?

Today, Mafuyu only wants to spend his time with Yuuki. Today, he plans to cuddle and maybe just lazying in Yuuki’s bed. Today, he tried to stop himself from all those darkening thoughts about their relationship. Of their distance and short time. Of their brief message and awkward touch.

Today, it all seems to burst without any warning.

Tightening his grips around his arms, Mafuyu face pinched in agony.

He wants to cry.

But he doesn’t know if he can.

In the warm quietness of the bus stop, he let out a ragged breath. A voice filled with so many emotions cracked, it sounds like someone had cries and scream and cries some more but no tears had fallen. Words flow out so softly that only the bus stop and the forest occupants had heard it.

It held longing and a broken heart.

“I-”


	2. Thoughts

It was deafening, the silence that was hung around the three of them. Mafuyu’s abrupt leave makes them speechless and Hiiragi can’t stand that. Turning toward Yuuki, he was ready to voice his opinion and yell at him to go search for Mafuyu, settle their fight and makeup yet at the same time, he knows that it wasn’t as simple as that.

It’s not that both Yuuki and Mafuyu had never fought before but when they do, it was never laced with the intent to hurt or be so ingulfed in anger that both of them were shouting.

They’re all trudging on a thin line right now.

Hiiragi can’t seem to find his voice as soon as he saw Yuuki’s face. The platinum-haired teenager is still as a mannequin, eyes still locked on the same spot as where Mafuyu had run to. Gone was all his anger that consumed his whole a few minutes ago, instead, the one that stands beside Hiiragi right now is someone hollow.

Swallowing down his discomfort at seeing his friend like this, Hiiragi turned his gaze towards Shizusumi in hope that the taller boy would give him an insight on how to proceed.

The four of them are childhood friend and while Yuuki is closer to Mafuyu, Hiiragi and Shizusumi is also close with each other so they both understand the other ticks like the back of their hand.

Noticing the silence gaze, Shizusumi looked at Hiiragi and slowly shakes his head.

In a low whisper, Shizusumi leans towards Hiiragi a bit, "Let them be, for now, they need to calm down."

As much as it pains him to see his friends fight, Shizusumi knows that both of them needs time before they even grace anyone with their full attention.

Hiiragi frowned at that suggestion. While he agrees that both Mafuyu and Yuuki would need time to arrange themselves together, he just doesn’t have a good feeling of leaving these two alone for too long. He stared down and took a minute to think of a plan. On how to proceed from here.

He noticed that Shizusumi had taken out his phone and knows that the boy was trying to call Mafuyu, they all worried for the smaller teen, knowing that between the four of them, Mafuyu was the easiest to get sick and hurt. Seeing him running away like that without knowing where he was going, it hit their protective gear on.

Deciding his action, Hiiragi grabbed Shizusumi’s wrist and started to walk out from the small tunnel that they found under the bridge when they were kids. Shizusumi only glanced at him while following his lead, fully trusting his judgement on this.

Hiiragi would always, always be grateful of Shizusumi’s existence., he doesn’t deserve Shizusumi’s total trust and loyalty.

Turning his back, he looked at the still figure of Yuuki and dammit, his heart stung to see such display on that ever so smiling face. Hollow and guilt should never suit his face.

_‘Stupid Mafuyu! Stupid Yuuki!’_

Gulping down his dry throat, Hiiragi finds his voice, “Yuuki, we’re going to search for Mafuyu. God knows where he had run to but I don’t think he would be that far.” He wonders if Yuuki even listens to his words, but the slightest furrow of brows on the platinum-haired teenager was the only indicator that Yuuki indeed listens to Hiiragi’s words loud and clear.

“When we found him, we will call you, we will meet at the location.” It sounds like an order but it also shadowed with pleads. Shizusumi glanced at Hiiragi when he heard that, Hiiragi just tightened his grip on him and glanced back with determination and certainty.

A few seconds passed before they even hear any confirmation from Yuuki. It whispers through the wind that both Hiiragi and Shizusumi thought that they heard it wrong in the first place.

“Why should I?”

The words were uttered in silence and serve in cold empty voice that it sent an electric shock through Hiiragi. Anger course through his body and he trembled from it. _‘This- this idiot FOOL!’_

Yet before Hiiragi could lose control and let his plan be destroyed, Shizusumi wounds his arm around his shoulder and held him steady. Grounding him from his anger. He shut his mouth as Shizusumi replied.

“You should. Mafuyu ran who knows where and no matter how angry both of you are with each other, the least you could do is to make sure he was okay before we all go home. You of all people know how easy was it for him to get hurt. You don’t want that does you?”

It was a low blow but seeing Yuuki flinched at that question dimmed a bit of Hiiragi’s anger.

Deciding that it was time to go and search for their wayward puppy friend, both of them started to walk away. There is nothing more to say.

-X-

Frown decorated his lips and eyes shining with unshed tears, Yuuki stares into space where Mafuyu had been. It’s been a few minutes since Hiiragi and Shizusumi left.

Like a puppet whose string got cut off, he crashed toward the ground. Yuuki’s thought was a jumbled mess, he doesn’t know which one he should be focused on. His mind kept rewinding flashes of the fight. Few a blur to him and others he doesn’t want to remember.

_ _He was angry and hurt and sad_ _

But one particular scene does come to the forefront of his mind and it keeps replaying like a broken record it shatters his heart into tiny pieces. 

_ _Mafuyu was standing in front of him, face contorts in anger but eyes shine with unshed tears and voice cracked with hurt and despair that Yuuki had to fight his instinct to warp his arms around the smaller teenager and comforts him all he can._ _

_ _How can he do that when he was the cause of that anger?_ _

_ _But Yuuki was doing this for Mafuyu. He wants to make that lyricless humming by Mafuyu into a song._ _

_ _He wants to give something for his Mafuyu._ _

_ _But it all spiralled out of his control._ _

_ _They never fought this big. Never been too angry to shouts or to utter such hurtful words on each other. It hurt, it hurt and they know that they regret each sentence that flies out of their mouth._ _

_ _So they both suffer for their foolishness._ _

_ _Just as when Yuuki wants to stop this argument, to give them both distance and time before they present their broken heart and doing their best to mend it, Mafuyu voice rings through the little tunnel. Echoing like a bell and will haunt him forever._ _

_ _“WOULD YOU DIE FOR ME, THEN?”_ _

_ _

_ _It stings as if Yuuki had been slapped on the face, hurt deeper than what he could imagine and struck him speechless without words.__ _ _

_ _All thought of anger and bitterness flies his mind and at that moment Yuuki only really really want to warps his arms around Mafuyu and hold him close and love him all his might._ _

_ _Because..._ _

_ _Because..._ _

_ _While the words hurt like he had been stabbed, like his whole body being thrown into a void, Yoshida Yuuki hears more than that._ _

_ _He hears the crack in Mafuyu’s voice, hears the fear and sadness (shadowed by burning anger and frustration), on how tight the smaller teenager holds his grips, the tremble of his body and the stagger in his steps._ _

__He hears __ImissyouIhateyou __and __donotleavemedonotpushmeaway.

_ _And then Mafuyu ran past him, moving himself away from them and Yuuki could only stand still and watch his lover ran. His eyes never leaving the figure until Mafuyu round the corner and disappear.__ _ _

Right after that, he didn’t move an inch, standing still as his mind processed what had just happened. He only remembers Hiiragi and Shizusumi were there when the blonde told him of his plan. His mouth betrayed how detached himself was with what had happened.

He didn’t mean to be so cold but anger still lingers in his body like poison and it will take time for it to calm. __He blames Mafuyu. He blames himself. __

Shizusumi’s reply had been another slap on his face that Yuuki flinched at the thought of a hurt Mafuyu. __Never, please spare him from any of that.__

Sitting down and leaning against the cracked wall, Yuuki let a few seconds passed before he pulled his legs up and wounds his arms around it. Inhaling a deep breath, Yuuki let out a scream.

It rang as deafening as Mafuyu’s just now and with that scream, Yuuki sagged onto the wall, finally feeling all the anger seeped out of his body.

All he can do now is wait for either Hiiragi or Shizusumi to call him and give him their location. He needs time to clear his mind and think over what had happened.

_ _‘As soon as I meet Mafuyu, we will talk. We need to.’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really don't know how to handle fight scene. I have a vague picture of what had happened in the fight but I tried my best asfghjk.
> 
> Also, a serious question, which one you prefer to be hurt, Yuuki or Mafuyu? I am serious. Choose one.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I'm happy that you guys liked this story! :D  
P/s: What's your thought for this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnghhh, first of all, thank you for reading this till the end. I hope that you guys like this. I try my best.
> 
> I just, I love Mafuyuki so much it hurt. I love Mafuyama too but my heart just goes for this two. They love each other so much that others around them just know that they're together. That they part with guilt and sadness and hurtful words. My heart ache just thinking about them.
> 
> I'm sorry if they are OOC, I'm still learning about them.  
Leave me a comment and tell me what you guys think! (I need ideas *coughcough*)
> 
> If you guys want, scream at me on twitter here! [Sky 'v'](https://twitter.com/eclairiesky)


End file.
